Be Careful What You Wish For
by Xanderlove
Summary: A Twist on Bewitched, Bothered and Bewildered where Xander gets the girl he always wanted.
1. Chapter 1

**Buffy:**** The**** Vampire ****Slayer**

**Be**** careful ****what ****you ****wish ****for**

by

Peter Aaron Parent

_Disclaimer:_

This is a work of fanfiction. I do not own the rights to Buffy: The Vampire Slayer, Angel or anything Joss Wheadon has created, so don't sue me. This is just my way of having fun with the universe, and doing a what if scenario for a favorite episode of mine.

_Historical __note:_

The events in this story occur during the season two episode **Bewitched, Bothered and Bewildered **but with a better twist than when it ended in the "real" buffy-verse in my opinion. Enjoy.

1.

"_An it harm none,do what ye will."-_WiccanRede

"_Be careful what you wish for, you just might get it."-_Anon.

_It's official, my life sucks. _Xander thinks as he stalks through the halls of Sunnydale High, still stinging from Cordelia's rejection after all the work he went to getting that necklace he spent a month's worth of allowance for to give her on Valentine's day only to have her break up with him back for that spell. _That spell was supposed to make her__falldesperately in love with me only for me to make her crash and burn like she did to me._

Last night's events poured into his mind again, sitting in the lab with Amy, casting that dumb love-spell over a make-shift cauldron, holding that piece of garbage heart necklace that he put his hard earned money and heart for.

"_Diana ,__goddess__ of __love__ and__ the __hunt.  
>I <em>_pray __to __thee. __Let __my__ cries __bind __the  
>heart <em>_of __Xander's__ beloved. __May __she  
>neither <em>_rest __nor __sleep__…__until __she __submits__ to__ his __will __only.  
>Diana!<em>_ Bring __about __this __love __and  
>bless<em>_ it!"_

_Some spell...__didn't even work, but it was odd though, when the spell was working, I wasn't thinking of Cordy, I was thinking of Buffy. _Xander muses as he enters the library after hearing muffled voices describing some of Angelus' more "romantic" moments during this time of year. Still fuming as he walks to the center of the room where one of his best friends and sadly someone he loves, Buffy is sitting. "I've got an idea... let's use me as bait." he spouts sarcastically. The blonde haired girl looks at him in horror, "You mean make Angel come after you?" Xander smiles humorlessly, "No, I mean cut me up into little pieces to put on hooks for fish to nibble at because that would be more fun than _my _life." he hangs his head defeatedly. Buffy stands up, saying something about how it was Cordy's loss she broke up with him. Xander barely listens, "Yeah, really not the popular theory." To his surprise,Buffy asks him home and wanting to comfort him.

_What the hell? Have I fallen into the Twilight Zone? _Xander thinks as he tries to make a joke to break the sexual tension. "Um, would lap dancing enter into that at all, because I find that _very _comforting." "Play your cards right..." Buffy replies. _What the...__OK, where's Rod Serling? _Xander thinks in shock. "You do know I'm Xander right?" Buffy goes into a speech about how glad she was that Cordy and him broke up and seeing Xander in a whole new light. _I really have fallen into the Twilight Zone. _"Buffy..." Buffy silences Xander with her finger and leans in for a kiss which connects. A sound like a rushing wind flows through the town as something changes.

Amy is standing outside the library as she shakes her head, _Why was I coming here? Guess it isn't important. _Amy walks away in confusion as school continues normally.

As Xander basks in the kiss, Buffy deepens the kiss as she wraps her arms around him. He pulls back gasping for air. "I love you Xander. You are definitely coming home with me tonight." Xander is too shocked to refuse.


	2. Chapter 2

2.

"Um, I'm happy for the invitation, Buff, but shouldn't we finish the school day first?" Buffy beams at Xander. "Have I ever told you how much I like that goofy, somewhat dense side of you, Xand? Of course we're going to continue school today. We don't need the troll getting an excuse to invent trouble, now do we?" At this little jab at their unloveable principal, he smiles which broadens as Buffy takes his hand and holds it with such a look of love in her eyes that it melts all his trouble away.

Giles enters the main library from his office and looks at the couple with a smile. _Well, __let__'__s __hope __this __new __development __makes __Buffy __focus __on __ending __Angelus __before __he __makes __things __worse. _The bell rings for the next class and Giles clears his voice. "We'll continue this later, Buffy. You two should run along, or you'll be late for class. Don't want Snyder to come sniffing around us do we?" Giles smiles at this last statement as Buffy and Xander leave holding hands. _Why __haven__'__t __I __seen __what __a __good __couple __they __make? _Giles muses as he takes his books back to his locked bookcase.

_What __god __did __I __give __a __happy __to __to __deserve __this? _Xander muses as he walks along with Buffy's soft hand in his. _I __had __intended __to __teach __Cordy __a __lesson, __but __I __got __something __much __better __now._ He smiles inwardly at all the strange looks Buffy and he were getting from classmates as they walked the hall.

The biggest thrill Xander got was seeing the reaction from three people as Buffy and he walked into the class hand in hand. Cordelia's surprised face was mixed with a fury and sadness that surprised him. Willow and Oz had different expressions on their face. Surprise was there surely, but a kind of happiness too that Buffy was able to move on. Xander and Buffy sit down alone at a table together. While no one is watching they start to play footsie under the desktop.

Cordelia, ever a student of tact shoots off her mouth. "So Buffy is this like some sort of pity play for you? Both of you are on the rebound and then fall into each other's arms?" Buffy blushes in rage, but before she can say anything, Xander replies to this scathing speech, "What can I say, Cordy, once you get bumped out of the minors, you have to go to the major leagues. I guess you were just triple A grade." After this Buffy squeezes his hand and winks at him. Cordy shocked by this new backbone of her ex says nothing and turns around. "That was awesome Xander." he hears a voice behind him whisper and turns to see the smiling face of his best friend Willow. Oz also nods in appreciation of the verbal jab. "Way to take the Queen C down a peg dude." The rest of the class passes like a dream.

The class bell rings and everyone files out of the room. Xander smirks a little as he sees that Cordelia is walking out with barely contained tears in her eyes, and then he starts to feel a little bad. _I __know __it __was __the __pressure __from __her __friends __that __made __her __break __up __with __me. __She__'__s __always __been __a __little __too __concerned __with __status. __Hell, __that__'__s __why __she __never __advertised __her __relationship __with __me._ As Willow, Oz and the new couple leave the room, Xander turns to Buffy. "Sweetie," _Sweetie?__Guess __I__'__m __getting __into __this __relationship __already, _Xander muses, "wait here for me, I need to apologize to Cordy." Buffy looks at her man with a little suspicion in her eyes, "Why? She deserved it." Xander nods slightly, "I know Buffy, but she doesn't deserve that from me, no matter what a rotten person she acts like. Her friends direct her actions more than her." Buffy smiles, "That's why I love you Xander; you're always thinking of others feelings before your own." Buffy pulls him close for a smoking hot kiss, "However, if you're not back here to walk me home in ten minutes, I'm coming after you." Buffy grabs his ass as she breaks the kiss. Xander smiles and snaps a salute, "Yes, Miss Summers, ma'am." Buffy lunges at him in a joking attempt to punch him as Xander trots off after Cordelia.

"Hey Cordy, wait up a minute!" Cordelia turns around and sees her ex running after her. Cordelia sighs, "What do _you _want Xander? Haven't you hurt me enough for one day?" She dries her eyes as Xander catches up with her. "Look Cordy, I'm sorry, but let's not forget who broke up with whom. I know you didn't want to do it. Your 'friends' were watching you like a hawk when I came over this lunch time. You really need to work on a mind of your own, before you have to learn to think for yourself the hard way when your 'friends' are no longer there and you need some real friendship. When that happens, I will always be your friend." Cordy is surprised at the apology, and even more surprised when Xander kisses her cheek before he turns around to walk back to Buffy. _He __may __be __right, __even __after __I __ripped __his __heart __apart __he __still __cares __about __me. __I __lost __a __special __man._

Buffy smiles like the sun as Xander takes her hand again. "Well, Miss Summers, can a gentleman walk you home?" Buffy blushes as he kisses her hand like an old-fashioned gentleman. Joking, Buffy effects a southern accent, "Why, Mr. Harris, I never thought you'd ask." Buffy giggles as they leave the school.


	3. Chapter 3

3.

As Xander and Buffy walk along they end up looking in each others eyes every chance they get. At the tree outside Buffy's house, Xander pushes Buffy against the tree outside her house and kisses her deeply. Buffy melts into the kiss and wraps her legs around his waist and her arms around her neck.

Joyce walks outside as she sees Buffy and Xander approach the house. She is happy to see her holding hands with Xander. _That__'__s __good, __she__'__s __moved __on __from __Angel. __He __was __so __creepy, __I __never __liked __him. __He __was __too __old __for __her._ What Joyce sees next sort of surprises her as Buffy and Xander kiss next to the tree. She is happy for her daughter, but has to show some motherly concern.

Xander is shocked out of the kiss by a voice clearing cough. He turns in shock to see a good-naturedly stern Joyce Summers looking at them. "Hello you two love-birds, mind coming into the house before you give the neighborhood a show?" Buffy blushes as she releases Xander and holds his hand with a look of love that warms Joyce's heart. _It __does __look __like __love, _Joyce thinks, _I__'__m __so __glad __she__'__s __found __someone __her __own __age._ Joyce escorts the two of them into the house.

"So, Xander, when did this start between you and my daughter." Joyce begins to interrogate Xander as they sit in the kitchen, Buffy sitting on Xander's lap, playing with his hair. "Well, Mrs. Summers, she's had a bad break-up as you know, and Cordelia and I recently broke up." Xander starts to explain, modifying the tale to keep any mention of a love spell out of his explanation. "We were alone in the library, and we were comforting each other and as we were crying on each others shoulders, she told me she loved me. We started kissing, and here we are." Xander is watching Buffy's mom carefully to see if she believes him. "Buffy wanted to have a stay in night watching movies for Valentine's Day and I accepted." Joyce takes this with a grain of salt until she looks at her daughter and sees the light of utter love on her face and she melts. _Look __at __her, __she __loves __him __so. __How __can __I __tear __them __apart __when __I__'__ve __never __seen __Buffy __this __happy __in __years? __I__'__ll __need __to __keep __an __eye __on __this __just __in __case. _Joyce smiles, "OK, Xander, welcome to our house, but I warn you right now…" Joyce drops her voice dangerously, "hurt my daughter, and you won't have to wait for her to kill you. Got that young man?" "Mrs. Summers, if I hurt your daughter," Xander replies with all honesty, "you won't have to kill me, I'll do it myself." Joyce smiles broadly. "Good, now that that's settled, who wants pizza?" Buffy drops her tense posture and giggles, "Mom, do you always have to scare my boyfriends like that." "Mother's prerogative sweetheart, now hush, he's got my seal of approval." Joyce teases Buffy, "In fact I'd rather you were with Xander anyhow. Now where's that Domino's menu?"

After Buffy and Xander finish a meal of an extra-large meatza feast pizza, Joyce prepares to leave. "Where are you going mom?" Joyce smiles to herself, "You're not the only one who has plans tonight. My assistant at the gallery wanted to take me out tonight, and I accepted. Be good you two, and don't do anything I wouldn't do." Buffy was thinking of being smart-aleck by asking what her mom wouldn't do, but thought better of it. Joyce kisses both her daughter and hugs Xander before she leaves for her date.

Unnoticed by Joyce, Angelus is waiting in the shadows and sees Buffy holding onto Xander like a life-preserver. _What __the __hell?__She__'__s __supposed __to __be __a __quivering __mass __of __fear __after __I __sent __her __those __dead __flowers __not __hanging __off __that __useless __gnat __Xander. __I __think __its __time __to __teach __little __Miss __Summers __a __lesson._

Buffy tenses as she looks in the shadows and sees her ex-boyfriend lurking by a tree. "Buffy, what is..." Xander starts to say until he sees what Buffy sees. "Oh hell...that figures. I think he needs to be dusted right now." Buffy nods at Xander. "I think I've got a plan how to do that Buffy, you interested?" Buffy smiles as they both enter into the house to make plans.

After dark, Angelus creeps into the Summers house. _I've __been __sitting __there __in __that __tree __for __hours __watching __the __Slayer __cuddling __with __her __new __boyfriend, __and __she's __finally __left. __If __I __kill __Harris, __she'll __really __be __devastated. __Poor, __poor __Buffy... _Angelus creeps up to the couch in the living room in the shadows. "Say goodbye, Xander." Angelus growls as he leans to bite Xander's neck.

"Goodbye, Angelus." Xander says coldly from behind the murderous vampire before the wooden stake pierces his heart and he dusts. Couch-Xander falls to the floor, a dummy. "Asshole, burn in hell." Xander says as he wipes the stake on his shirt.

Buffy come out from behind the door, and looks at Xander. "It's over, then?" Xander nods and smiles before he collapses in the chair. Buffy bounces over to Xander and sits in his lap. "My hero." The blonde-haired girl kisses her beau on the lips deeply as a slight breeze blows what was once Angelus, the Scourge of Europe away.


	4. Chapter 4

4.

The next morning, in the high school, things seem a little happier in the library when Xander and Buffy enter to report to Giles. "Let me get this right, you decoyed one of the most deadly vampires in history with a dummy, and staked him from behind?" Giles says to Xander with a mixture of disbelief and respect in his face.

Xander smiles at the watcher's disbelief at their report and mentally moans as Buffy nibbles on his ear. "He was great Giles, and it was his entire plan too." Buffy gushes at Giles. "I guess we can thank your old friend Ethan for one other thing for turning Xander into a soldier on Halloween." Giles winces at the memory of his former friend and nemesis messing with everyone's heads on Halloween almost causing Buffy to be killed. "I guess Angel was too blinded by rage to see Xander and me together that he let his guard down so Xander could get the drop on him." Buffy smiles at her man with awe and respect

Giles coughs a little before replying, "Well Xander, I may say you've gotten my respect as well as the respect of the whole Watcher's Council for doing what many others had tried to do in the past." Giles tries and fails to keep from smiling as he compliments the young man, "Rid the world of Angelus. Allow me to shake your hand." Xander smiles and takes Giles' hand and shakes it.

The door opens behind them and Willow and Oz enter. Willow all smiles as she walks up to her best friends, "So how did the date go?" Buffy retells everything, even her mom's half joking threat to kill Xander if he ever hurt Buffy. When she gets to the part where Xander dusts Angelus with a simple decoy trick, Willow lets out a laugh. "So Angel, so mad that you and Xander were dating he walks into a stake with his eyes open, almost literally? I love it!" Willow gives Xander a sisterly hug and claps him on the shoulder.

"Awesome kill man." Oz replies. Xander laughs inwardly at Oz. _He's __always __a__ man__ of __few__ words, __even__ when__ the __moon__ is__ full __he __doesn't __say __much._

Buffy sidles up to Xander, and kisses him, wrapping her arms around him. "He's my hero, and I plan to give him a hero's reward later today." Xander doesn't miss the smoldering love behind her eyes at that statement.

A clapping sound is heard near the entrance to the library. They turn to see Cordelia standing there. A smile on her lips at the news that Angel is dead. "Good job, Xander. You did what most people couldn't. Get the drop on that creep." She walks up to him; Buffy tenses and holds Xander a bit tighter. "Thank you also for setting me straight," she gives him a kiss on the cheek like the one he gave her yesterday in the hall, "they might not be the best friends in the world, but I'll be making my own choice by how I feel, not how they feel. The pain is just too much to do it their way." The entire group is shocked by this unexpected burst of maturity from the queen rich girl, but smile anyway at having Cordelia back with the group.

"What did you say to her?" Buffy asked her boyfriend after they leave school for the day. Xander smiles sheepishly as he tells Buffy about the conversation that he and Cordy has in the hall after he blew up at her. "That's my man. Always finding a way to show others that they need to change." Buffy can't stop feeling so much love for this wonderful man that freed her from eternal darkness. She makes a decision to reward her knight handsomely for his good deeds.

Xander is shocked when Buffy pulls Xander into her house which is blessedly empty of parental units, kissing him hard as she starts to unbutton his shirt, feeling his chest. "Now my great defender, it's time for lady fair to give you your reward." Buffy smiles up at Xander as she undoes his pants, and cooing at his cock. "I've wanted this for a while sexy." She says as she kisses his hard cock. "You needed a good reward for saving not just me but all our friends last night." Buffy wraps her mouth around Xander's cock and starts to suck slowly as Xander groans.

_Oh__ God,__ where__ did__ she__ learn__ to__ do__ that?_ Xander's muses as Buffy's cock-sucking diverts all thought fueling blood from his brain. Xander grunts in time with Buffy's sucking ministrations as only wanting to take Buffy into his arms and make her scream his name in passion enters his thoughts. "Buffy, if you don't want me to cum in your mouth, you better pull off now." Xander husks as his balls start to boil.

Buffy shakes her head at Xander's warning and keeps sucking. _All __I__ want __is__ his __seed __in__ my__ mouth, __in __my __pussy. __I __want __him__ to __make __me __his, __forever._ Buffy thinks as she feels her lover's cock tighten slightly. _Give__ it __all __to __me __darling. _The blonde haired heroine thinks just before her mouth fills with the salty tang of her lover's cum. Smiling as she pulls back, a little cum at the corner of her mouth she shows her man the cum in her mouth before she swallows it all. She's surprised by the strength of Xander as he growls and lifts her up onto a table removes her pants and panties and spreads her legs. _Oh __God, __yes!_ Buffy thinks as she squeals with glee as Xander kneels between her legs. She moans slightly as he tentatively starts to lick her pussy.

_She__'__s__ given__ me __a__ lot__ of __pleasure__ already__ it__'__s__ time__ to__ return__ the __favor._ Xander thinks as he peels the pants and panties off his beloved Slayer and spreads her legs. He licks at her pink folds gently as she squirms above him and moans.

"Oh, yes, God yes Xander, don't stop that feels so good!" Buffy squeals in joy while her sexy man licks at her pink folds as she wiggles on the table in uncontrollable lust and love. _God,__ if__ he __doesn__'__t __put __that __wonderful __cock __of__ his __in __me __soon, __I __might __explode._Buffy thinks to herself just before she climaxes under Xander's ministrations.

_I__ can__'__t__ take__ anymore._ Xander thinks as he stands up and rubs his iron hard cock against his lover's pussy lips. _I__ need__ to __make __love __to __her._ Xander's love and lust clouded mind muses.

"That's it baby, don't make me beg." Buffy whispers as she feels Xander's cock tease her soaking wet pussy lips. "Take me, make me yours forever Xander." She groans as she feels the warmest cock to ever enter her teen body.

They make love for what seems like hours, but in reality it is only 20 minutes of lovemaking that in Buffy's mind tops anything that she and Angel did a few months ago. Finally the two teen heroes of the hell mouth cum and collapse from exhaustion on the table. They look at each other and giggle. "Um, Buffy," Xander starts to say, "don't you think we ought to clean up before your mom sees us both naked and sweaty? I love your mom, but I don't think she could handle that right now."

Buffy smiles at the image of her mom going ballistic and chasing Xander out of the house with a cast iron frying pan. "You're right honey. We need to at least get dressed." They search the front room and dining area for their clothing and redress quickly. All the while Buffy looks over Xander with a critical eye.

Feeling self-conscious, Xander looks at Buffy, "See something on my face Buff?" _Oh __God, __what __if __this__ is__ all __over __now __with __us? _Xander muses as panic fills his heart.

"No sweetie," Buffy coos as she looks over her man, "I just love how your ass looks in those jeans." She gives Xander's ass a playful squeeze, and giggles as he jumps. Then they hear a key turn in the lock as Joyce enters the house after a long day at the gallery.

_Author's note: I've only thought this far ahead. If anyone has any ideas on how you want this story to proceed, please leave me a review or a PM. I'll look over your messages and take the best ideas if I can. PAP  
><em>


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's Note: This is my new chapter and hope you like it. I am happy for all suggestions and reviews I've received_ _for this chapter and hope it's enjoyed_. PAP

5.

"What a day," Joyce says as she enters the house, "Three sales, and some pretty expensive pieces too." She smiles as she sees Xander and Buffy there. He's grinning from ear to ear. It's the kind of smile Hank used to give her after they had…_No,__ I__ won__'__t __even __think __about __that. __Xander__'__s __too __nice __a__ guy __to __do__ that __in __my __own __house._ However, Buffy's smile seems wider than usual when her mother looks at her.

"That's great, Mom. Xander and I came home to study for our history test at the end of the week, and I think by tomorrow we might just understand the American Revolution to get a passing grade." Xander turns to her and winks. "Right now, we need to go upstairs and do a little more studying." Buffy practically drags Xander upstairs to her room right past her mom and shuts the door, leaving it open enough to not make Joyce suspicious.

_Ok,__ here __it __comes,_ Xander thinks, _I__ get __what __and __who __I__ always __wanted __and __the __hellmouth__ is __going __to__ take __it __away __from __me._ "What's up Buffy? You sure breezed by your mom in a hurry." Xander asks in a slightly frightened voice.

Buffy cries inwardly at what she has to do, but presses forward anyway. "Xander, I want you to be honest with me. When did you cast a love spell on me?" Buffy tries not to be angry, but inside her she is fuming.

_I__ knew __it!_ Xander muses as he cringes, but he can't lie to Buffy, the one woman he loves above any woman he has known, even Cordelia. "It was the night after the Valentine's Day dance at the Bronze. I never meant for you to get hit with it." Xander lowers his eyes, and starts to feel like dirt. "I was pissed at Cordelia for breaking up with me, on Valentine's Day no less, so I went to Amy for help." Buffy jerks in surprise at the revelation that Amy is following in her mother's footsteps. "I wanted revenge on Cordy, so I wanted a love-spell that would make Cordy want me so desperately so I could rip her apart like she did me. Obviously that didn't work, and it backfired." Xander continues barely keeping the sadness and tears out of his voice. "I came into the library soon after 'testing' the spell and then you kissed me. Next thing I knew I felt a rushing wind in the library, and here we are a couple."

At the end of his tale Buffy is equal parts enraged, bemused and saddened by her friend's explanation. "How could you do that to me?" Buffy rages at her boyfriend inwardly saddened that he recoils like a kicked puppy. "Did you really think revenge by magic was a good thing? It could have been a lot worse. You could have had every female in town and beyond chasing after you like crazed stalker chicks!" The blonde heroine is practically screaming now at him. "We even had sex, it was almost like rape, do you even know that?"

Xander feels rotten, but is very angry right now. "Let me ask you something Buffy, would you have been able to kill Angelus if push came to shove because you loved his undead ass?" Buffy recoils at the anger in Xander's face. "How many times have I been there for you, huh?" Xander stalks around the room. "How many times have I stood by you when most friends would have left you in the dust when they found out you did the mattress mambo a living cadaver? Your boyfriend in L. A. left you behind; your Dad left you behind, hell even dead-boy left you behind. The only one who stood by you was your 'Xander-shaped friend' who was 'just like one of the girls'." At this Xander storms out of Buffy's room and out of the house. Buffy, shocked by all this, collapses on the bed, crying.

A few minutes after their argument, Joyce knocks on Buffy's door. "Honey, are you okay?" Buffy opens the door to her mother who can't miss the tears in her eyes. "Did you and Xander have a fight dear?" The distraught girl tells her mother everything, even about the love-spell that backfired and what happened to Angel. Joyce nods sympathetically, "Xander's right honey," she hold up her hand to Buffy as she sees her shocked and hurt face, "now let me finish. He's right about always being there for you." Joyce lowers her eyes before continuing. "Your dad, though I love him still, abandoned both of us. As for the others well, that was kind of your fault because you did kind of push your boyfriend, Pike, away." Buffy starts to get upset, but starts to realize her mom is telling the truth. "I also was talking to Mr. Giles today, and he gave me the dirt on your recent ex, Angel." Buffy cringes inwardly, "Yes, I know about you being the Slayer, but that's not the point. The point is that Angel changed into Angelus and abandoned you too. Xander was still there as your friend and he loved you. You had to be blind not to see that." Joyce sighed inwardly, "The last thing he was right about was this. I have a feeling that if you hadn't fallen in love with Xander, artificial or not, you couldn't have taken care of Angelus. You love very deeply and care just as much. Your feelings for him would have gotten in the way. I meant what I said about Xander being good for you. He is, and he's someone who would die for you if you asked. That's rare in any man." Buffy gets pensive for a bit, then nods.

"I better go after him and apologize." Buffy says as she looks out the window, "It's also getting dark, and need to be sure he's safe. Angelus might be dead, but there are other vampires out there just as dangerous." Joyce smiles and kisses her daughter before Buffy climbs out of her bedroom window to go after the man she loves and keep him safe if needed.


	6. Chapter 6

6.

_Stupid, __stupid, __stupid!_ Xander screams at himself as he stomps toward home in the dark. _Why __do __I __build __myself __up __to __think __I __finally __get __something __good __in __my __life __only __to __find __myself __with __less __than __nothing __again?_ Xander looks around, _Why __did __I __leave __Buffy__'__s __so __angry __that __I __didn__'__t __bring __a __stake __or __cross __with __me?_ He debates on whether to head back to Buffy's for a weapon. He starts to walk back to the Summers homestead when he hears footsteps behind him. "Buffy, is that you?"

"Guess again mate." A match is struck and illuminates a blonde haired face. Spike, otherwise known as William the Bloody, stands against an oak tree smoking a newly lit cigarette. "Y'know, I barely can understand anything my pet, Dru, says sometimes but it seems as if something has happened to Angelus. You wouldn't know anything about that would you young man?" Spike smokes quietly as Xander starts to tell the story about Angelus' demise. An amused and unkind grin splits his face. "So let me get this straight. That black-haired ponce let his heart override his good sense so that a little sod like you could get the drop on him? I was always telling him to kill the Slayer when he had the chance, but he wouldn't listen. 'It lacks poetry.' He said." Spike shakes his head, "I bear you no anger mate, but Dru would never forgive me if I didn't bring her the head of the person who killed her 'daddy'." Spike advances on Xander.

Xander starts to back up and prepares to run when he sees a blonde figure drop right in front of him. "Spike, if you want him, you'll have to go through me." Buffy growls at the vampire, "Believe me, I hope you try, because I'm not in a good mood."

Spike looks at them both and smiles. "Some other time pet, I've got bigger fish to fry." Spike melts into the night as he runs back to the mansion.

"Buffy, thank God, I thought I was dead." Xander exclaims as Spike disappears into the night. He is surprised as Buffy walks up to him, hugs him close and kisses him deeply.

Buffy is saddened as she pulls back from Xander after she kisses him and sees confusion. "I had a long conversation with my mom and she pointed out some things. Like how you would have died for me if I asked. I also remember how you saved my life in the Master's cave last year. I realize that I had used and ignored you as someone who is always there. I hope you forgive me." She feels relief as Xander's face softens. "Before you answer, I need to say one more thing. I don't care if its artificial, I love you Xander, and I always have. Not the way you wanted, sadly, but this love spell and mom have opened my eyes to the fact that I loved you more than a friend." She pulls him close in a hug. "The sex isn't too bad either." She giggles as Xander pulls back and looks at her in shock.

"First off Buffy, I hope you're not pulling a horrible prank on me, because my heart can't take that right now. Second, I may give your mother a big hug when I see her next." Xander's face splits into a wide grin.

"Xander Harris, have I ever told you a lie about how I felt about anything?" Buffy mock scowls at her boyfriend. "Besides, I think you'll get that chance to give mom a big hug, because you're coming back home with me." Buffy hugs her man close and purrs in his ear, "I'm not done with you yet."

_Author's note: I'm almost out of ideas except for the standard sex scenes (one of which I've already done :). If anyone wants to give me an idea to keep this story going, send me a review. I live for those! All ideas or suggestions will be taken into account. I just don't want to quit just yet. Truly yours, faithful readers, PAP_


	7. Chapter 7

7.

Xander wakes in the morning finding him in a strange room. _Where __am__ I?_ Xander asks himself as his brain replays the last two days. _So __that__ wasn__'__t __a __dream.__ Buffy __is __my __girlfriend, __and __Angelus __is __dead. __I __guess __the __hellmouth__ has __good __Karma __after __all._He turns his head to find a blonde head on his shoulder and smiles. "Buffy, it's time for school." Xander whispers in his lover's ear.

Buffy moans slightly, "Mmmm, baby just a few more minutes." Buffy snuggles closer to her man, her pajamas rubbing against Xander's bare chest. _I__ love __him__ so __much. __He __would __never __hurt __me._ Buffy thinks to herself as she slowly wakes.

"So Buffy, I seem to remember your mother putting us in separate rooms," Xander starts to joke, "not that I mind a little early morning Buff cuddling, but won't your mom be mad to see us in bed together?"

Buffy looks into Xander's eyes and smiles. "Consider it making up for lost time sweetie." She frowns slightly. "You were moaning in your sleep when I went to the bathroom in the middle of the night, so I thought I'd stay with you until you woke up. Having bad dreams, Xand?" Buffy asks her love looking intently in his eyes.

"Not that I recall. Maybe I'm just waiting for the hellmouth to drop the other shoe and take you away from me, just as I got you." Xander explains.

"You still think I'm under the spell?" Buffy asks her boyfriend seriously, "Xander, that spell wore off last night, I'm with you because I want to be." Buffy smiles like the sun at Xander at his shock and surprise, "Besides, it's not like I can go back to Angel can I? I need to get back to my room so mom doesn't have a cow."

Joyce is looking out her bedroom door as she sees Buffy try to sneak back to her room from the guest room that Xander was staying in last night. _I__ should __be __concerned __with__ that __little __bedroom __hopping __adventure,__ but __I__ trust __my __daughter. __Any __girl __that __can __slay __vampires __and __supernatural __creatures __without __snapping __deserves __a __little __trust __in __love__ issues __when __she __finds __a__ good __man._ Joyce closes the door and gets ready for the day.

Xander soon walks to the bathroom to take a shower. He turns the water on and tests it before removing his pajamas and stepping into the shower. He starts to clean his body as the shower curtain is yanked aside. Thinking its Joyce, he starts to cover up. After the initial shock he sees its Buffy wearing nothing but a bathrobe. "God, Buffy you nearly gave me a heart attack." Xander nearly yells at his girl.

Buffy giggles as she removes the bathrobe, revealing her perfect body. "It seems such a shame to waste all that hot water by running two showers. Can a lady join in?" Buffy says as she steps into the shower with Xander, her arms wrapping around his neck kissing him as the warm water hits their teen bodies.

Xander gulps as Buffy doing this is another of his dreams coming true. He starts to scrub her back with a luffa and she moans as she rubs her naked ass against her lover's cock which is getting hard.

"It seems as if there's another part of you that's awake baby." Buffy teases Xander lovingly as she wiggles her ass more. "We'll have time for that later, let's just finish our showers and get ready for school. I need to talk to Amy anyway."

_Gulp_, Xander thinks, _she__'__s __going __to __talk __to __the __girl __who __cast __the __spell __on __her. __This __might __not __end __well._ "Why do you need to talk to her?" Xander inquires of his girlfriend with fear in his voice.

"I just want to thank her for opening my eyes to a wonderful man that I ignored for far too long. Now hurry up and let's get going. We don't want to be late." Buffy answers her lover as they finish up in the shower.

Xander takes the time to admire the body of the blonde heroine as she dresses for school, and doesn't miss the glances he gets at his body from her in kind. "Like what you see, baby?" Xander says, laughing a little.

Buffy nods, smiling at her man. "I should have noticed it more before, sweetie. Now let's go." She responds as she bounds out the door to get breakfast before going to school.

As Buffy and Xander enter school, they get a lot of looks. A lot of students are smiling at the perfect couple in love. Buffy is looking around for the one girl she wants to see and sees her at a locker.

"Amy, can I talk to you a minute?" Buffy calls to the slim brown-haired girl as she approaches. She doesn't miss the fear in her eyes which fades slightly as she sees her holding hands with Xander.

"Sure Buffy, what's up?" Amy asks tentatively as Buffy drags her off to a private corner, leaving Xander to keep watch for curious people. _She __knows_, is the only thought that enters the fledgling witch's mind, _she__ knows __about __the __love __spell. __How __could__ she __know __though?__ It __didn__'__t __work!_

"Don't act so scared, Amy. I just wanted to thank you for casting a love spell for Xander." Buffy doesn't miss the look of shock and fear in Amy's eyes. "Don't be so shocked, it opened my eyes as to what a good man Xander is, and I love him thanks to your help." Buffy leaves the dumbfounded witch standing there as she walks to Xander and takes his hand as they walk to class.

_What__ the __hell?_ Amy thinks as the Slayer and her new boyfriend turn the corner. _I__ guess __my __being __a __witch __can __do __some __good__ after __all._

___Author's Note:_ I think this is going to be my last chapter for this story, but not my romp through this universe where Buffy is in love with Xander. If you people who love my story so much want me to write another story like this, give me some ideas, like maybe Dru wants revenge or something like that. Now I will say goodbye, and with all respect to the great Stan Lee, until next time true believers...


End file.
